Somebody Love Me! Rewrite
by Lynn Walker
Summary: Naruto and his brother, Kyuubi, get adopted Into an abusive home. Years later Naruto and Kyuubi get the chance to run. (Hope you like this one better than the last one)
1. Proloug

**Name: Somebody Love Me!**

 **Author: Lynn Walker**

 **Anime: Naruto**

 **Rated: T-M (Just to be safe)**

 **Pairing: ItaKyu, SasuNaru (seme/uke)**

 **Warning: Mpreg, abuse, yaoi, and rape maybe)**

 **Summary: Naruto and his brother, Kyuubi, get adopted Into an abusive home. Years later Naruto and Kyuubi get the chance to run.**

 **I know I already tried to write this before but here's a new try to it. I'm going at it again and I hope people like this one better than my last try. I like this rewrite better than the original. I've tried to write some stories and i think they're all crap. But hope you like it, in joy.**

 **(I don't own Naruto. If I did though Naruto and Sasuke would be together)**

Flashing lights. Blaring sirens. Pain. Blood. Death. Darkness. Sweet nothingness.

 **-** **Namikaze-Uzumaki house** **-**

"Naruto! Kyuubi!" yelled a fiery redhead. She didn't have to wait long before a little blond boy with sapphire eyes, sun kissed skin, and distinctive whisker marks on his checks, came running down the stairs. A young boy followed the blond to their mother. He had the same fiery red hair as his mother, ruby red eyes and contrasting pale skin.

"Naruto!" yelled the red head,"stop running on the stairs or you're going to fall," the blond looked at the boy.

"Kyuu-nii, I fine, I no fall," Naruto assured his older brother. These young boys are the sons of Kushina and Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki. Kyuubi is their 4 year-old, he's calm,cool, and collected. While Naruto, 3 years-old, is the opposite, he's a lovable ball of sunshine.

Today's October tenth, Naruto's third birthday and his parent wanted to surprise him. A blond haired man that looked like Naruto's older twin without whisker scare's walked into the room.

"Daddy," Naruto ran to hug the man, "guess what day is?" he asked in his dad's arms.

"What?" Minato asked.

Naruto pouted, "You forgot? It my birthday."

"Did I forget?" Minato pondered.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well then, Naruto, let's go to the zoo then? Since I forgot your birthday," Minato questioned.

"Foxy? Will foxy be there?" he asked with sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto, foxies will be there," Kushina said kissing his forehead.

"Yay, foxy, yay," Naruto wiggled out of Minato's arms and ran over to Kyuubi, "Kyuu-nii, we see foxy."

Kyuubi patted Naruto's head, "let's go see the foxies Naruto," that got Naruto running toward the front door.

"Hurry, hurry! Let's go, let's go!" Naruto yelled.

They all laughed and went after him. Kushina slipped on his coat and shoes. She then buckled Naruto in and jumped in the front seat and they drove off. In the backseat Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Naruto, sit still," Kushina laughed, "we'll be there soon," but the fun ended when they were hit.

 **-** **Kyuubi** **-**

Their was a ringing in my ear, and pain through my whole body. For awhile I couldn't see anything, but slowly my vision returned. The first thing I saw was blood. Blood everyone. " _Naruto!"_ so even though I hurt all over I looked for him. I caught a glimpse of blond and red, " _Naruto! No!"_ Naruto was laying in a pool of blood. Crawling slowly I reached him. Grabbing his hand I kissed it and before I passed out I heard the sirens of the ambulance.


	2. Chapter 1

**Name: Somebody Love Me!**

 **Author: Lynn Walker**

 **Anime: Naruto**

 **Rated: T-M (Just to be safe)**

 **Pairing: ItaKyu, SasuNaru (seme/uke)**

 **Warning: Mpreg, abuse, yaoi, and rape maybe)**

 **Summary: Naruto and his brother, Kyuubi, get adopted Into an abusive home. Years later Naruto and Kyuubi get the chance to run.**

 **So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but it's here and I'm happy. It took me awhile to finish this chapter but I'm very happy with it. I only hope you guys like it and thanks to everyone who favorited and followed my story. Here's the…**

 **-** **Chapter 1** **-**

"We're lost," stated a blonde with long hair up in high pigtails, sapphire eyes and tan skin, Her name is Alice Kaneko.

"We're not lost!" snapped a redhead whose hair reached past her knees, ruby eyes and pale skin. She was Alice's older sister, Ruby Kaneko.

"Then where are we?" questioned the blonde.

"We're, um, we're," she sighed, "we're lost."

"Great, just great,"

"Shut up Alice!" Ruby yelled causing Alice to pout. Two blacked haired boys, Alice's twins, Minato and Akira tried to comfort their mother. Minato has short hair, blue eyes with gold speckles and tan skin. "It'll be ok," he comforted his mother. Alice smiled, Minato's her brave lovable ball of energy. Akira has long black hair that hangs in his eyes which was gold with blue speckles, and pale tan skin. He walked slowly to his mother and hug her. Alice patted his head, Akira was quiet and shy so Minato protected him.

"Thanks boy's," she hugged them, "now let's try to find where we are," she looked at Ruby.

"Ok, ok,"

"Mommy," a redhead girl whispered.  
"But Alice, you know I'm bad with directions,"

"Mommy," she tried again.

"What were we thinking having you lead," Alice retorted.

"MOMMY!" the girl yelled, Ruby at her red haired, gold eyed, pale skinned daughter.

"Yes Kushina?" Ruby asked.

"Look," she pointed behind them, "the schools right there." They stared at the school then looked at Kushina.

"Wow Ruby, your daughter has better directional skills than all of us," Alice teased Ruby earning herself a glare in return.

"Let's just go!" Ruby snapped walking toward the school not waiting for them. They just followed her to the principle's office. Inside there were two women one blonde

and a blackett holding a pig. The blackett had short hair and black eyes. The blonde had her hair tied in low ponytails and brown eyes and big boobs.

"Hello," the blonde said folding her hands under her chin, "I'm Tsunade and this is my secretary Shizune and her pet Tonton."

"It's nice to meet you , I'm Ruby," she picked up her daughter, " This is my daughter Kushina, my sister Alice and her twins Minato and Akira," they bowed.

"Ok well, I called two of the students up so we'll have to wait," Tsunade told them. After a few minutes they heard talking behind followed by a knock.

"Come in," Tsunade yelled, the door opened and in walked…

 **Mwahahahaha, cliffhanger. Sorry but I'm hoping this will catch people's attention and they'll want to find out what happens next. Anyway see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

****Here you go the next chapter for you. It's my christmas present to everyone who reads my stories. And if you read my new story "Nothing's as it Seems" you'd have known sooner. Anyway here…****

 ** **-Chapter 2-****

"Wake up Otouto," a man with long black hair tied in a low ponytail and onyx eyes, that in the right light look red, tried to wake his brother. His name is Itachi Uchiha, age 20, he graduate high school at the age of 10 and college at age 12.

"Ugh, go away Aniki," a younger version of Itachi but with raven hair that's spiked in the back like a duck's butt in the back and the same onyx eyes grumbled at his brother, "I'm up."

"Good, breakfast is done so when you're ready come down," and he then left his brother to brode. Sasuke Uchiha is Itachi's younger brother, he's a 16 year old sophomore in high school.

' _Damn Itachi, waking me at this unholy hour,'_ Sasuke complained in hi head as he got ready for school.

There's something about these Uchiha's you should know. Itachi and Sasuke are the last of their "clan" in Konoha. (Ok so they're not the last, Madara and his 5 year old twins, Tobi and Obito, are still alive. But they're the last of the main clan.) Konoha has several "clans," which are just rich groups of large families. Itachi and Sasuke's parents died in a car accident. Someone had tampered with with their brakes and they T- boned another car. Their parents had died instantly along with two others. The children in the other car were rushed to the hospital for immediate medical care.

Itachi and Sasuke were then taken care by a family friend, Kakashi Hatake (21). Now they live alone in their house (cough, mansion, cough) by themselves. Kakashi does check up on them occasionally.

When they were ready to leave Itachi drove to school Sasuke to school. Then he drove of to his company 'Sharingan,' and Sasuke went to meet his friends.

 ** **-Sasuke's POV-****

"Sasuke, over here," I heard someone yell. When I turned around I saw my friend Neji Hyuuga. Neji has mid-back brown hair and pupless violet eyes. His arms were around the waist of a redhaired with seafoam green eyes, no eyebrows and kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. He's Neji's boyfriend Gaara.

"Hn," I answered when I reached them.

"Hey," Neji started, "did you he-," but was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee~kuuuuuuuuuun!" a pinkette with emerald green eyes yelled and attached herself to my arm, "did you hear we're getting two new students. There both girls to, one's you're age and the others 18, I hope they know you're mine," she yelled in my ear.

I tried to shake her off me, and growled when she just held me tighter, "no, I did not know that. Now. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm Sakura."

"Noooooooo," she whined.

"Hey, billboard brow, he asked him to let you go. So let him go," a platinum blonde with crystal blue eyes told the pink banshee.

"Ino-pig," Sakura snarled, "you just want me to let go so you can have him all to yourself."

"I don't want. I already have a boyfriend," Ino replied "besides he's a stuck up bastard. You should someone better, because you deserve so much better then him," Ino tried to persuade her old friend.

"Whatever," Sakura shot back, letting go of my arm she stomped away.

Sighing I turned to Ino, "Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she replied as she turned to look at the boy (not yet a man) walking toward us. He was a fa-, chub-, big guy with brown hair that sticks out on either side, black eyes and two swirls tattooed on each cheek. when he reached us he stood beside Ino. "Hey Choji," she kissed his cheek as a greeting .

"Hey Ino," Choji smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Anyw-," I started but the 5 minute bell interrupted me,"we should get to class," they all agreed and we went our separate ways.

Neji's a senior so he went to the top floor. Ino left for her fashion design had homec to get to. And me and Gaara left for for Kakashi's English class.

" _Are we late?"_ I asked myself because Kakashi was in the classroom, he's usually at least 5 minutes late. Looking at the clock I noticed that we had at least 3 minutes till the late bell rings, "you're on time Kakashi," I commented to him.

"Yes so it seems," he replied, "the reason I'm on time is because I was told to tell you that Tsunade wanted to see you."

"Hn," was my response to him, I turned to Gaara, "see you later," he just nodded. On my way to the office I ran into Shukaku, Gaara's older brother (yes Temari and Kankuro are his older siblings to), he has sandy colored hair, cool golden eyes with 4 blue dots around a star that's in the middle and tan skin.

"Are you skipping again?" I asked him.

"Hehe, no apparently Tsunade wanted to see me, " he answered, "so were you going?" he asked.

"Tsunade," I simply said.

"Hm, I wonder why she wants to see us?" he asked, "any ideas?" he turned to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "maybe it has to do with the new students were getting."

Shukaku shrugged, "maybe."

"Hn," we then fell into small talk.

 **-** ** **Few Minutes Later-****

We reached Tsunade's door and Shukaku tried to bust into the room but I stopped him and knocked.

"Come in," we heard Tsunade yell.

We opened the door and I saw…

 ** **There you go folks, my new chapter. How was it? I had writers block on what to do next. At first Itachi was going to be 18 and a senior in high school, but I decided to make him twenty. Also it's the first time writing a POV so how'd I do with that? Also this is my first try at a M rated story so it may end up just being a T rated story. Plus I'm a writer that doesn't really have a plot and just goes with it, but I do know where I want it to go. But if you have something you would like me to put in it i'll try my best. Anyway hope you liked your Christmas present (I'm Christin deal with it)****


	4. AN

Sorry guys that i haven't updated. But I'm working on chapter three. I started it but then I got writers block. Then my friends got into a big fight. Now their not friends, but oh well their both happier. Then I started it again, but yet again I got writers block. So sorry but I'm going to finish this story. I really want to.

Bye,

Lynn Walker

p.s. I'll finish this story


	5. Chapter 3

**Guess what I finished the third chapter, I can't believe it. I never thought I'd finish it. So who's ready to finally read it. I think I did a good job. Hope you like it.**

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **Sasuke's POV**

When we opened the door I saw the cutest kids I'd ever seen. Contrary to popular belief I'm not a cold hearted person. I like kids they're so sweet and innocent, they say what they want and they don't care what's in style. Anyway there was a little redhead girl with golden eyes next to a red eyed redhead teen. Then there were twin boy's, one with short black hair and blue eyes and the other had long black hair with blue eyes, next to a blue eyed blonde. I was broken out of my thought's when I heard yelling.

"Let go of my sons you creep," the blonde was yelling. It seems that while I was lost in thought Shukaku had decided to hug the boy's. Sighing I walked to the mess and ripped Shukaku off the twins.

"What the heck!?" Shukaku snaped.

Glaring at him I growled, "stay," then I looked at Tsunade, "we're good, you can start now."

"As I was saying," Tsunade started, " Sasuke, Shukaku these are the new students. The redhead is Ruby Kaneko and her daughter Kushina. Next to them is Ruby's younger sister, Alice, and her twins Minato and Akira. Ruby, Alice those boys are Sasuke Uchiha and Shukaku," she pointed to each of us as she spoke. Turning to each other we made a nodded of acknowledgement. Then Shizune started speaking.

"Ruby, Alice," she said to gain their attention, "you girls asked if we have dorms, and I regret to inform you that we do not have any available. But…"

 **That's the end of the third chapter, now you have to wait another few months.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **Naruto's POV**

When the door opened in walked two teenage boys. One has rave hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin. The other had shaggy sand colored hair, cool golden eyes, and tan skin. The raven looked like he was staring off into space, the sandy one walked up to my boys and hugged them. Minato started pushing on his face and Akira was crying.

"Let go of my son's creep," I yelled, then the raven walked up and ripped him off my sons.

"What the heck!?" He snapped.

The raven glared and growled at the sandy teen telling him to stay, he then turned to Tsunade telling her to start. She then introduced the raven as Sasuke and the sandy Teen Shukaku. Then she introduced me, my sister, and our kids to them. We nod to each other then Shizune tells us there's no room in the dorms.

"Then where are we going to stay!?" I asked, "we don't have enough money saved to rent an apartment."

"I was getting there," Shizune answered, "we have no room, but Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, has turned their 'house' into apartments. Yesterday the workers finished making it more like a apartment complex. And he offered to take students who couldn't stay in the dorm. It's all free except for anything extra, then there are expenses. Other than that it's free all he asks is the tenant's help around the 'house.'

Once Shizune was done Tsunade started speaking again, "Sasuke you'll show Alice around along with the kids. We don't have a daycare in school," then she turned to Shukaku, "and you, Shukaku, will show Ruby and her daughter around. Also because you're showing them around your excused from classes for the rest of the day. Dismissed," and she sent us on our way.

 **There now it's really done. Tell me what you think, I could always use feedback. Anyway, favorite and follow if you like. Thanks for choosing my story.**


End file.
